1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial cable connectors capable of being connected to a terminal.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the coaxial cable connector. Coaxial cable F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braid (hereinafter referred to as a conductive grounding sheath); the conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
Coaxial cable connectors can be installed on the coaxial cable either by crimping the coaxial cable connector to the cable or by axial compression. These compression connectors are installed onto prepared cables by inserting the exposed cable core (dielectric and center conductor) into the connector and, more specifically, a post or support sleeve on the inside of the coaxial cable connector. The post is interposed between the cable core (dielectric and center conductor) and the conductive grounding sheath. The post is typically driven into the coaxial cable by a back-and-forth twisting motion while pushing the coaxial cable connector onto the coaxial cable by hand. On those coaxial cables that have a PVC jacket, this process can typically be performed quite easily because the PVC jacket is able to easily stretch to accommodate the post. However, on plenum-rated coaxial cables, the jacketing material is required to be a tougher material and is much more resistant to stretching and deformation. Thus, the termination of the plenum rated cables is extremely difficult, if not close to impossible, using standard techniques and materials.
Some of the coaxial cable connectors that have been developed for the plenum-rated coaxial cables require special tools or a larger number of components. Some of the connectors used with the plenum-rated coaxial cables also utilize multiple piece connectors with a hex crimp ferrule. However, hex crimp ferrules do not completely secure the jacket and allow the coaxial cables to be pulled out of the connectors. Additionally, the hex crimp connectors do not provide satisfactory moisture protection, allowing moisture to enter the coaxial cable connector, which can lead to corrosion, increased contact resistance, reduced signal strength, and excessive RF leakage from the connector. Therefore, a coaxial cable connector that can be inserted onto all types of coaxial cables is needed.